Solving Problems, Finding Love
by BethMx
Summary: Following the lives of a detective, a baker, a veterinarian, a small record company owner, a freelance property consultant and a busker...as their lives intertwine but maybe for the wrong reasons. A Freechamp, Lithan and Zax AU fan fiction.
1. A Dedicated Detective

The dedicated detective was hunched over his neatly organised desk. Carefully filling in the case files from the arrest he had carried out that day. This young man was married to his job, he was hard-working, meticulous and pro-active. Underneath his fresh-face, smart hair, suit, shirt and tie was a shy romantic who lost himself in his work so that he could willfully ignore the emptiness in his heart. This hopeless romantic longed to share his life with someone.

The detective signed off the final page and glanced around his office. It was big, obviously because he was the lead detective in the area, due to his innate need for everything to have a place the entire office was as spotless as the man himself.

Earlier that day a mugging took place, an 80 year old lady was jumped by a lad in his mid twenties, he had stolen her handbag. In the process of mugging the poor woman he had knocked her over, she had hit her head on a lamp post. Thankfully an off-duty paramedic was close at the time and took her to hospital. The lad didn't even look back he just carried on running, the detective decided to ignore protocol and chased after the perpetrator. Eventually pinning him to the ground, performing an arrest and retrieving the stolen items.

The phone started ringing, the detective looked at it dubiously he knew at some point he was going to have to face his superiors, he hadn't called for back up when he should have. He picked up the phone 'Detective Hardy' he stated waiting for the caller to identify themselves. 'Hi Ethan, it's Cal, just wanted to let you know I can't make it tonight somethings come up' his brother reeled off, canceling yet again. 'Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you tomorrow' Ethan replied shortly before hanging up, he should've known this would happen but he always hoped Cal would actually sort himself out.

Shaking his head, Ethan checked his emails wondering if the lady was okay. He had visited her earlier during his lunch break and gave her some flowers to cheer her up but he was still worried. Finally he decided to call the hospital to double check everything was fine 'Hello I would like to speak to Dr Keogh, he has been treating a patient named Paula Smith...yes it's Detective Hardy just following up on a case...is she okay?' Ethan spoke to the young nurse on the phone, then waited for Doctor Keogh to answer 'Hello, Detective Hardy. Paula is fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I discharged her an hour ago and told her to rest for a couple of days.' The Doctor explained 'Ahh thank you' Ethan responded in relief. 'If that's all I have patients to treat' Doctor Keogh responded bluntly. 'Right yes, that is all, thank you for your time' Ethan finished and hung up.

Glancing down at his watch; an old rolex, it did look out of place on him due to it's size and style but held a lot of sentimental value, the detective called it a day. He picked up his beige trench coat, locked up his office and made his goodbyes to his colleagues.

Ethan begun his walk home, he had a car but enjoyed the journey, it helped him to process the day and clear his mind. He took the same route, the familar houses and signs put him at ease. Ethan stopped outside the bakery, like he always did and knocked on the door. The bakery was shut and had been for a few hours but the owner made an exception for him. Detective Hardy was well known throughout the town, many citizens were indebted to him for all he had done. The short blonde opened the door and greeted him with a smile 'evening Detective, how was your day?' Ethan tipped his hat slightly 'Good evening, yes there's been a few new cases today but all in all everything has been sorted.'

The little blonde bustled about making Ethan his usual coffee 'have you had any updates on the dognappers?' Ethan shook his head looking at his feet 'I'm afraid not, we had one suspect but his alibi came through and it was concrete.' 'Never mind. I'm sure you'll find something soon. I know you won't give up.' The blonde smiled reassuringly handing over his coffee '...flat white as usual. Would you like anything else?'

Ethan took some loose change from his coat pocket and looked at the cake display 'Yes...I think I'll have a double chocolate chip cookie, please.' 'Of course' she replied wrapping up the cookie in a pastel green paper. Ethan passed over the money.

'The cookie is on me, have a nice evening Detective Hardy.'

Ethan beamed in gratitude, blushing slightly 'thank you very much, you have a lovely evening too Miss Freeman' the detective left as the kind lady sat back down and resumed the work she was completing on her laptop.

After another 10 minutes Ethan was home. He hooked his coat on the stand, placed his shoes near the door and warmed up a frozen meal.

In his line of work you needed to be able to take a step back from the drama, the thrill and the despair. One of the things that helped the detective unwind was watching old cartoons that made him laugh and brought on nostalgia from his childhood. Sitting in front of the TV with his piping hot Shepard's Pie Ethan played an episode of Scooby Doo, he loved how ridiculous the storylines were and was frequently laughing at the clumsiness of Shaggy and Scooby.

Ethan's house was cosy, it was a small two bedroom terrace. He could easily afford something more fancy but he liked the feel of it. Each room was a reflection of the man, immaculate yet somewhat reserved. Everything was familiar. It was home.

After finishing his dinner and another episode, he had a shower and boiled the kettle. Another aspect of his routine was to sit in his library and read a book with a cup of decaffeinated tea before he went to sleep. The library was filled with book shelves holding thousands of books, all in alphabetical order by the surname of the author. Right at the back near a small window was a single arm chair, it was well passed it's time but Ethan couldn't bare to part with it. Next to the chair was a night stand topped with a lamp, a book and a coaster ready for his evening beverage. The library took the place of a guest room, he had no use for one, who would he invite? It seemed silly to have 2 bedrooms but a library was perfect for this introverted intellectual.

Ethan sighed as he relaxed into his beloved armchair, it was still as comfortable as ever, sipped his drink, ate his double chocolate chip cookie and picked up the book that had been waiting for him. Removing his leather bookmark he started to read, he had already read this particular novel 5 times but felt that every time he read it he noticed something, a specific detail that he hadn't picked up on the previous time. The book was 'A Study in Scarlet'. It didn't take very long for the detective to become immersed in the story. Many times he drifted off in this armchair, whilst he read, but tonight he decided to go to bed early.

Slipping under his fresh duvet, taking off his glasses placing them on his bed side table. Ethan glanced over to the empty side of the bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Private Professional

Lily Chao was an extremely intelligent woman. She was a respected professional within the veterinarian field. She was naturally beautiful but her constant bluntness and detached opinions meant no one saw beneath the carefully manufactured veil. Dr Chao owned her own practise where she performed life saving operations that others wouldn't dare try. This private professional remembered every life she hadn't been able to save. A locked cabinet in her office held a folder, within which were pictures, vitals and many notes detailing potential options that may have saved them. Dr Chao wanted to make sure she didn't make the same mistake twice. In 10 years there were only 49 operations that resulted badly, most vets wouldn't be bothered by such a small number in comparison to the time frame but to Lily this wasn't good enough. She was the best. People brought their animals to her from all over the country. She was their last hope.

A more recent development in Lily's life was the start of an adoption scheme. She couldn't bare the thought of putting an animal down just because it didn't have a home so she employed 3 members of staff to look after the animals while advertising them. Dr Chao would carefully assess each client, visiting their house along with three rigorous interviews ensuring the animals were going to get the best quality of care.

It was early afternoon, Lily was on her lunch break so decided to visit the animals. She made sure all of them were happy and felt safe. Her colleague Ben was on shift today, he absolutely loved his job, the other members of staff called him Lofty. He had been called Lofty for so long most of them didn't know where the name originated from. Lofty was actually new to the job, he had been working at a pet shop on the other side of Holby but decided to quit because the shop had been burgled, 3 dogs had been stolen. Lofty had tried to save them but was knocked out in the process and ended up going to hospital with a broken nose. It wasn't all bad for this curly-haired sweetheart, while he was at hospital he was treated by a certain doctor that he rather liked. If only he could pluck up the courage to ask him out.

When Dr Chao walked in she came face to face with Lofty giving a little yorkie an eskimo kiss, cooing at the little pup. 'Well it looks like you and Pixel are getting acquainted' Lily chuckled at the now blushing dark haired lad. Lofty put the dog down in the little pen they had made for them to run around and play in. 'How's Percy doing?' Lily asked glancing round at all the animals. 'He's doing great, especially with Pixel. Surprisingly he's getting on really well with Simba and Nala as well.' Lofty replied grinning at the adorable pug as he played with the two little cats. 'That's excellent. How are Princess and Popcorn? Only a few months to go...' Dr Chao enquired. 'I've given them both a thorough check. They are both healthy and their pups are coming along nicely.' Lofty reported, handing over the notes he had made. 'Excellent. I'd better be getting back to my station. Keep me posted...oh and Lofty keep up the good work...You are definitely in the running for employee of the month' Lily added before leaving.

The day was getting on Dr Chao had just finished a successful operation on a Great Dane who had broken his leg playing fetch in the forest. She ended up having to fit a custom made prosthetic limb. The clients said their goodbyes and gave Lily a bottle of red wine to thank her.

The bell by the door chimed alerting Dr Chao that someone had entered. She stood up, smoothing down her dress she made her way to the reception area. A young man wearing a smart coat and hat put his hand out in greeting 'hello, you must be Dr Chao. I am Detective Hardy. May I ask you some questions' there was a layer of shyness in his voice that was easily picked up on, Lily found it rather endearing.

'Yes, I am Dr Chao, please follow me to my office' Lily shook his hand smiling, then led him to her office.

She gestured him to sit. 'I must say Detective Hardy, your reputation proceeds you. I have heard many things about you...'

'All good I hope...Ethan...you can call me Ethan' the detective smiled, taken by this confident woman. 'Of course, thank you. You may call me Lily. So what do I owe this pleasure, Ethan?' Dr Chao asked with a suggestive tone. 'I'm afraid it isn't good news. I'm sure you're already aware of the dognappings going on in the area. I heard that you employed Mr Chiltern. He is the best lead we have on the case but unfortunately because the man was wearing a ski mask there's only so much information we can obtain from his statement. I am here to make sure you are completely aware of the situation. Do you have CCTV on the premises?' Ethan made a lot of hand gestures as he spoke, Lily just smiled at him, letting him finish. 'I do have CCTV but it's outdated. I have paid for someone to fit better quality cameras. They should be here at some point tomorrow.' Dr Chao explained. 'Right well, that's definitely a good idea...I should probably get going.' Ethan stood up 'oh...here is my card, feel free to give me a call if you have any information relating to the case or if you have any questions...it's my mobile...it'll be quicker than calling the station...'

Lily smiled at him, taking the card, glancing at the number before looking back at him 'thank you, I will. It was nice meeting you Detective Hardy.'

'You too. Please call me Ethan. I'm sure we'll see each other again.' Ethan smiled putting his hat back on. Lily nodded watching the young man leave, she was very intrigued by this detective. She looked down at the card in her hand, 'yes...I'm sure we'll see each other again' she said aloud, smiling to herself.


	3. A Beautiful Baker

The blonde beauty was sitting on her favourite bench in the middle of the park. Most mornings she would come here before opening her little cafe and just watch the birds, feel the wind on her face and enjoy the calmness of the atmosphere. She would stroll through the trees till she came to the small pancake stand, order her breakfast and sit in her favourite spot and watch the world go by. She wasn't really lonely, this was mainly due to the fact her little shop was well loved across the town so people were always greeting her wherever she went. Although a part of her did wish she could go home to someone at the end of the day and just snuggle up next to them before going to sleep.

At first this bright morning seemed like any other. She walked along the path admiring the red roses, then saw the familiar face of Charlie the retired chef. He couldn't bare not having anything to do so he came up with the idea of a little breakfast stand. The residents in the area loved the idea.

'Morning Rita, lovely day today isn't it?' he beamed 'what can I get you?' 'Morning Charlie, yes it's gorgeous! I've never seen the sky so clear before! I think I'll have strawberries and chocolate on my pancakes today...bit of good and bad' Rita laughed. 'Come on Rita you don't need to be thinking like that. Don't you go dieting. I'm telling you there is no need!' Charlie gestured with his spatula, his voice was light but he made his point.

On the way to the bench with her pancakes wrapped up Rita spotted a busker playing a familiar song. She made her way over to the young man and decided to sit near him so she could hear him play. As the blonde enjoyed her breakfast and the music something happened that made her jaw drop. Thankfully she had finished her pancakes, as that would've made it even more embarrassing.

Rita looked up and saw the most stunning woman running along the path. This mysterious woman must have been running a while because there was sweat glistening on her skin making her look even more radiant. She was wearing tight black gym clothes and her long brown hair in a ponytail that swished while she ran. The woman stopped right by the bench to tie her laces, Rita held her breath wanting to say something but in a matter of seconds the woman was gone, running in the opposite direction. Rita gazed after 'Damn it Rita, why couldn't you have just said hi? That would've been better than just staring at her' Rita sighed at her own innate shyness. It always seemed to get in the way when it came to dating. She was fine around people she didn't have a crush on but as soon as those sort of feelings immerge, or just seeing beautiful women in general, she becomes a bundle of nerves. 'Ok Rita next time you see her you have to say something!' she ordered herself, hoping she would see the beautiful woman again.

Rita rose from her bench and approached the busker that was still playing, she smiled at him and looked down at his guitar case that had an array of coins sprayed around that probably didn't add up to much. This young man was clearly passionate, his light brown hair and innocent green eyes showed so much life but Rita could tell there was something underneath, sadness? Despair? Rita wasn't sure but she knew there was something troubling him.

The blonde fumbled around in her back pocket and found a 20 pound note and dropped it in the guitar case with a smile. To her surprise he stopped playing and took her hand 'thank you so much...I...my name's Max...you have no idea how much I needed that.'

'Hi Max, did you want to join me for a cup of tea? Have you meet Charlie?' Rita smiled. 'I'd love to, thank you so much, I've heard of him but I've never met him...' Max nodded happily putting his guitar away.

They sat at the table near Charlie's breakfast stand. 'What can I get you? Charlie makes lovely pancakes, did you want to try some?' Rita offered him, it hadn't escaped her attention how tired he was and could hear his tummy rumbling, her heart went out to him.

'I'd love to try some...but I don't have very much money though' the poor lad looked down at his hands. 'That's okay, it's on me...Charlie can I have banana, chocolate and hazelnut pancakes for my friend here?' Rita called over to her old friend, who nodded beaming in his usual kindhearted way. As they waited for the food Rita asked Max about his life 'so, what's your story? You play really well and your voice is very good.'

Max blushed at the compliment 'well, I don't really have a job...music is my passion and it's the only thing I'm good at...I would love to make it big one day but I'm barely covering my rent at the moment' his voice was quiet.

'You should aim for the stars! You have talent! Actually today is your lucky day, I own a bakery a 10 minute walk from here. Would you like to work for me part-time? Also, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind a hand some mornings as well...' Rita encouraged him. A huge grin spread across Max's face 'thank you so much! That would be amazing! I don't have a lot of experience but I'm a fast learner...I won't let you down!'

Charlie brought the food over, as Max tucked in ravenously Rita mentioned to the older man her idea. Charlie loved it 'are you free tomorrow morning?'

Max nodded with his mouth full of pancake. 'Meet me here at 6 and I'll run you through the basics, how does £7 an hour sound?' Charlie continued. Rita beamed as she looked between the two lovely guys 'thank you Charlie...don't worry Max we'll get you on your feet.'


	4. A Wealthy Woman

**Thank you for your reviews :) They make me smile and motivate me to write, this one took me a while because I was never quite happy with it...I don't think it's as good as some of the other chapters.**

 **Guest: Thank you :) Zoe is in this chapter x**

 **Tanith Panic: Thank you, I shall add more Lofty in my fics to make you smile :)** **It can be difficult but very rewarding when it all comes together x**

 **Hope you like this chapter xxx**

Mrs Beauchamp wasn't your typical business woman. She was a woman in a man's world and that was the way she liked it. She was a freelance property developer, buying cheap houses, doing them up and selling them for triple the price, sometimes even more. Mrs Beauchamp was the definition of fierce, beautiful and independent. If she wanted something she would obtain it. She had a 4-bedroom house in Holby, an apartment in Central London, 3 cars and 2 motorbikes. The life of luxury suited her down to the ground. She had fought for this lifestyle and continued to accumulate more wealth, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty to achieve what she wanted.

Many years ago she had been climbing the ladder, her circumstances were completely different but her drive to success was just as strong. Connie Beauchamp worked for a renowned estate agent in London. One day something changed, she had her big break, at the time she had no idea how her actions would affect her future so dramatically. She was showing a gentleman around an expensive pent house, everything seemed normal until she realised who this man really was. Not only did she find out that he was a well known celebrity but also that he was having an affair. If this piece of information were to find it's way to the press his life and his career would be ruined. Connie didn't say a thing. She sold the property to him and earned herself a nice bonus due to the fact it was the most expensive property the estate agents had on the market. Two weeks later the man called her up, wanting to meet with her. During this meeting he thanked her for her discretion and gave her a lot of money, enough money for her to start her own business. More money than she would have acquired if she had sold him out to the papers. This man's name was Lee Scott; he was adored by millions, 10 number 1 singles, 6 platinum albums and a loving wife. He owed Connie Beauchamp and he knew it. Not only did Connie receive the money but also his friendship and trust, in Connie's eyes this was invaluable. When you're playing against the big boys in the game it's good to have contacts in high places. Sometimes it's not what you know but who you know.

It was early afternoon, the clearest day in a while. Connie had just pulled into a private car park ready for her second house viewing of the day. The brunette was wearing a red knee length dress, a fitted black blazer and a pair of classic Louboutin heels. Her long brown hair tied neatly in a pony tail, her nails freshly manicured with red polish that matched her lipstick. She gracefully stepped out of her silver Mercedes with her clipboard and confidently walked to the front of the house looking for the woman that had booked to see it.

'Afternoon, you must be Mrs Beauchamp' a stunning woman wearing a designer dark purple dress and black heels held out her hand. Connie was taken aback by her for a second but it didn't take her too long to compose herself 'afternoon. Yes, I am Mrs Beauchamp. Are you Miss Hanna?' she enquired.

The woman nodded, also admiring the gorgeous woman in front of her that just radiated power 'yes, thank you so much for doing this on such short notice. I want to find the perfect place as quickly as possible.'

Connie smiled 'shall we proceed? So as you can see this is a detached property, two-bedrooms both en suite with a good size garden and a loft conversion...' she reeled off in her usual professional manner as they walked into the house.

'As you can see the property is completely up to date with the latest technology, all new appliances in the kitchen. Each room is a good size with a modern feel. The plumbing and electrics have been completely stripped and redone...You have a downstairs toilet and two bathrooms upstairs.' The brunette informed her as she showed her round. They ascended the stairs, Zoe looking rather interested. 'I have decorated primarily with a modern monochromatic feel, with splash of red, so it's easy for you to add your own style...'

They entered one of the bedrooms '...The master bed room. You can see it would easily fit a queen-size bed in here, I fell in love with this full length mirror. I bought it an auction and felt it would be perfect in here, it's a vintage piece that was crafted in Italy...I will admit I had fun with the bathroom since I've never had a property with so much space so I took the liberty of installing a jacuzzi bath, easily fitting 6 people in there' she continued, Zoe was now extremely happy, loving everything about the place.

They descended the stairs 'so, Miss Hanna how would you like to proceed?' Connie asked her seeing the excited look on her face.

'Where can I sign? I love it! It's just perfect!' Zoe exclaimed.

'I have the forms right here' the brunette handed her the forms.

'There is one thing you could do for me that would be very helpful...I live in London you see and this will be my second home...I'm very busy with work at the moment. Would it be possible for you to furnish the property?' Zoe proposed.

'Of course, I completely understand. I actually have an apartment in London as well. I would be more than happy to do that for you' Connie agreed.

'Excellent, I trust your judgement on the designs and colour schemes since you're clearly experienced in that area. I shall transfer you the money tonight. Let me know if you need more' Zoe filled in the forms and gave them back.

Connie handed Zoe her business card 'all my details are on here, feel free to call me if you have an questions.'

They shook hands before heading to thier respective cars, both of them feeling elated.


End file.
